Caribbean blues
by Galadhwen-x
Summary: Wouldn't you think that living the the Caribbean would spice up your life, and make it more enjoyable? Not to Sakura it doesn't. Even though she has absolutely no life in her current town and still lives in her childhood days, when everyone was her friend
1. Chapter 1

**Caribbean Blues**

People talking "Bla bla bla"

Sakura's inner-self talking **"Bla bla bla"**

People's thoughts _"Bla bla bla"_

* * *

I do not own Naruto, at all, and if you have any idea's about how this should go, please, do tell :) hope you like it so far

* * *

**Caribbean Blues**

**Chapter one**

"Sakura! Wake up, its time to go! I'm not driving you to school late again!" Sakura's mother yelled in Sakura's ear while she was shaking her, desperately trying to

wake her up before she would be late for school again. After ten minutes of this her mother gave up muttering under her breath and left the room.

** "You do need to get up Sakura"**

"But I can't face them, what I have to say will kill them." Sakura said aloud to her inner self with her head still stuffed in her pillow.

**"So what? They don't really like you anyways."**

"Don't say that!" Sakura said a little louder in her pillow.

**"Well, thats kind of hard to do, I'm you, so your the one that's thinking. No wonder everyone thinks your weird."**

"Shut-up!"

**"Not until you get up out of bed and to school."**

"Bitch" Sakura murmured under her breath.

**" I can hear you, and you know what, you just called yourself a bitch. Now get you butt out of bed!"**

"FINE!" Sakura got up out of her bed in a hurry, her eyes slightly stung as she looked around her room, she still had all of her nick-knacks that her friends gave her

when they were still really small. All of the photo's that they had taken brought back many memory's from the past of her friend-ship with them. Sakura picked one up

off her dresser table. It was so dusty that you couldn't even she her bright pink hair ( from this view, it looked like everyone, and the landscape, had just taken a five

hour mud bath) Sakura dusted it off with she sleeve.

"_Eww . . . I really ought to use something other than my favorite pajama sleeve_" Sakura thought while trying to dub off all the grime.

The picture was from when they were around five and six. All of her friends chowing down on ice cream on the beach (well at least trying to eat,

because most of the ice cream and cones were on their faces or on the sand, but they were still laughing and smiling). It was the last thing that any of them had

given her.

_"I'm not going to cry, not now." _Sakura thought to herself. It took her fifteen minutes to find something decent to wear to school, her room was a complete disaster.

She had to crawl under and over mountains of junk, dirty cloths and missing assignments, just to get to one end of her room to another.

**"You know, you should really clean up this place, it looks like a typhoon came through here."**

"Since when did you start caring? Usually you encourage to keep my room this messy and don't I recall that you hate school and never want me to go?" Sakura

asked she inner self in confusion.

**"Maybe I just want to change my ways"**

"Or maybe you've started reading Oprah . . . again" Sakura accused her inner self (which she did quite often nowadays)

**"--What! H-h-how on earth did you come to _that_ conclusion?"** Sakura noted that she was stuttering.

"Oh, no reason" But Sakura knew that her inner-self was reading Oprah.

"Sakura! Are you coming? Your classes start in fifteen minutes." Sakura's mother yelled, (she knew that Sakura was up because she heard Sakura talking to herself again.)

But she knew that Sakura wouldn't come down for another hour or so.

"She takes after her father." She often said, but she realized that her husband was usually up and out of the house by five in the morning to go to work that started

at six (but the commute was only ten minutes away) and she got up thirty minutes before she had to be at work.

_"Well, I guess she does take after me."_ Sakura's mom thought.

She was drinking her morning coffee, and reading the newspaper, when something very shocking happened. Sakura actually came down stairs looking half-decent, and

they had enough time to make it before the bell rang.

"Sakura! I'm so proud of you! We should go get a cake after school today or something! This has not happened in what . . . five years?" Sakura's mom teased her.

"Can we just go now and get this over with?" Sakura asked, she had no intention that today would be a good day for her.

"Alright . . . do you have your lunch Sakura" Sakura's mom asked, although Sakura was not listening

**"Yeah, if we do this quick, then it will hurt more later! I love to see you depressed, you do the funniest things!"** Sakura's inner self said.

"Oh do shut up you hag fish!" Sakura yelled at her inner self (I case you don't know, a hag fish is a slime eel, they live at the bottom of the ocean, eating all the dead

things that eventually sink down there. And their only real defense is making mucus, and lots of it . . . thats why they are called slime eels).

"What did you just call me Sakura? You know, just get in the car!" Sakura's mom yelled to Sakura, she thought that Sakura called her a hag fish. She grabed her keys

and stopped off towards the car.

**"Can you ever learn to keep your mouth shut, now your getting _both_ of us in trouble"** Sakura's inner self said. Sakura imagined her shaking her head in

disappointment.

"Yeah, sure, I will keep _my_ mouth shut you little--"

"SAKURA! Are you coming?" Sakura's mom yelled as she honked the horn of her purple Volks Wagon beetle (with everyone teased Sakura so much about).

"Yes! I'm coming" Sakura called back as she raced towards the door and into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I do ****not**** own Naruto or any thing in the Caribbean…yes, its very sad that I do not own either, **

**but we all get to own something, and so, I own my very own piece of…BUBBLEWRAP! (starts to snap the bubbles, but then looking up embarrassed) And...uhh...Now time for the story!**

"Bla bla bla"- people talking

_"Bla bla bla"_-peoples thoughts

**"Bla bla bla"**- Sakura's inner

**Chapter two**

The drive to school was one of the most silent rides of Sakura's life. Sure, her mom still talked to her, giving her encouragement for school, but it seemed as though

what her mom was telling her, went in one ear and out the other, too fast for her brain to comprehend anything.

"Sakura, your going to be fine, your friends are some of the nicest kids I've ever meet, they will understand." Sakura's mom tried to comfort Sakura while she was

watching the road. Sakura just stared at the people in the cars that were driving along side them. She was giving all of the people her "Death glare", she would

stare at them, wide eyed until they looked back at her. Usually, they would look back, very shocked that this girl of 16, with bright pink hair and green orbs, was

staring at them, as though she was trying to turn them to mush right in their seat. In one case, a man in his bright red Chevy, got her "Death glare" and once he

turned to see what that feeling on the back of his head was, he locked eyes with her for two seconds and then he stepped on the gas and drove off fast, trying to

get away from the "freaky girl" in the purple Volks Wagen.

**"I remember that, I thought he was gonna sue us! But, it was some of the most fun I have ever had with you." **Sakura's inner voice said to her.

"Why thank you" Sakura mumbled in an unappreciative tone

"_How wonderful, she only likes me when I am getting in trouble or miserable" _Sakura thought as she gave another "Death glare" to another person in a car.

**"Umm...yeah, that the only time you are interesting." **Sakura's inner voice replied.

"Lets just get this over with." Sakura said in the dead of silence in the car. Her mom just stared at her after her remark in the dead of silence. Well, not so much

silence, because the old Volks Wagen, was one of the noisiest car on the road.

After a few minutes in the not-so-silent-silence they drove off the highway and on to a secondary road. The road went past houses on the richer side of the city. The

houses were giant and they were bought for around 500,000 to 600,000. Soon as they passed they houses, they went around a corner and then her school,

Kohona High, came into view. Sakura looked around to see if any of her "friends" were around, luckily, they all came to school late.

As Sakura's mom pulled up into the parking lot, Sakura finally realized that this would be her very last day here. Sakura's mom parked the car, and the loud tractor

like noise died.

"Now sweetie, if you need me to pick you up early, call me okay? I know that you get quite embarrassed if other kids see you cry." Sakura's mom joked,

remembering when Sakura was 7 when she dropped her ice cream cone on the road.

"Mom, don't go there." Sakura grumbled, for she too, remembered that day.

**"Hey, I remember that day too, you cried for, like, 5 hours after. It was sooo funny!"** Sakura's inner voice laughed at the memory that she pulled up.

"Oh honey, it will be fine." Sakura's mom comforted her as Sakura undid her seat belt and climbed out of the beetle.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura said over her shoulder as she ran towards the doors of her school

. . .

Sakura waited another 15 minutes in homeroom for the other students to come. While she waited, she was plugged in to her ipod, listening to the song: "Case of

the Ex" by Mya.

"Hey look, its forehead girl!" Even though Sakura had her ipod on full blast, she could still hear the loud mouth. Ino was wearing something you would expect a

whore to wear, it was very revealing, andif any more skin was shown, she would have been kicked out of school for the day, or maybe longer. She had a long beach

blond pony tail, that anyone could see was dyed. And to go with her dull boring hair, her eyes had no sparkle or anything to give them that "Alive and Young" look to

them. In short, she was a complete disaster...well at least she was in Sakura's eyes.

"Ino, have you ever heard of keeping your mouth shut? I know that we have to hear you voice, but do you have to _smell_ it too?" Sakura said while she switched off

her ipod pulled out her ear buds, and put it in her pocket. She glanced at Ino, she was just staring at her in shock, no one has ever said something like that to her.

"**Ha ha, look at her face, I hope it stays that way."** Sakura's inner voice said

"Ha, your right! I guess she looks less ugly now then before." Sakura said to her inner, but unfortunately, she never realized that she says most of her thoughts

aloud.

"Why you little bitch!" Ino said, extremely shocked now.

"What's going on here, baby?" The man pulled her into an embrace, they briefly kissed then pulled apart. "Like I said, whats going on, Ino?"

"Oh, Sasuke! It's Forehead girl! She is saying things that _no one_ should ever say!" she said as she looked up at Sasuke with big puppy dog eyes "Could you teach

her a lesson for me?" She asked as she kissed Sasuke, how obliged to the kiss, but remained still, staring strait at Sakura.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke could reply.

"Is that all you ever say? Just 'hn', no matter what, its always the same! I can't believe that you wouldn't want to protect your girlfriend!" And with that, Ino stomped

off towards the other end of the room.

"Move it!" Ino grumbled at the girl, sitting quietly in her seat, wanting nothing of the fight that was in front of her. Without wanting to cause

anything, she quickly moved into Ino's desk.

Sakura just stared right back at Sasuke. He was not giving her that "Oh-you-are-going-to-pay-for-what-you've-done-to-my-girlfriend" look. But more so a curious

look, as though she did something in his favor.

"What are you staring at duck butt?" Sakura said to Sasuke while she reached for her iPod.

"Hn"

"Jeez! I never agree with Ino, but now I think I am beginning to change, you really do only say 'hn' " Sakura mocked Sasuke. Sasuke turned on his heels and sat

down at his desk; waiting for our perverted homeroom teacher,Kakashi-sensei, to arrive.


End file.
